ChakLonian Empire
The ChakLonian Empire is the largest known Empire of the currently explored galaxy. The Empire is one of the most powerful and technologically advanced developed civilizations of the galaxy, with an approximate population of over , excluding fringe worlds and mechanical life-forms, making the ChakLonian Empire the largest known Empire of the universe. The ChakLonian Empire is classified as a "Type 1" civilization, the highest classification given to a civilization, as the Empire is the most highly developed and unified entity known in the universe. The ChakLonian Empire is one of the most biologically diverse civilizations in the known universe, consisting of over a quintillion different species of developed life-forms, spread across more than 5,000,000 cubic light years, encompassing the Chakino galaxy and surrounding dark space, as well as other minor galaxies, and the outer fringes of other major galaxies. The ChakLonian Empire's government is a semi-democratic Imperial oligarchy, in which the ChakLonian Emperor eternally holds the highest position in the government. The Empire is one of the oldest civilizations of recorded history. The Empire was also one of the first developed and organized civilizations after the great fragmentation between the Gods in the First Great War. Etymology The ChakLonian Empire is named after the Emperor of ChakLonia, ChakLong, one of the great gods which created the universe as it is known this day. After the First Great War, the Empire was formed from the ashes of the destruction of the war, and ChakLong named his people ChakLonians, and his kingdom ChakLonia. In several centuries, the kingdom had completely conquered it's "Class 2" sized planet and reached a technological breaking-point in which spare-faring technology had been developed. The planet was named ChakLonia, after its leader, the God ChakLong. As the ChakLonians expanded into it's own local solar system, conquering relatively primitive life-forms, establishing colonies in nearby habitable planets and moons, and creating a vast unified civilization, the ChakLonians named their new dominion the ChakLonian Empire. History Ancient History The ChakLonians were first conceived as lifeforms by one of the Holy Gods, ChakLong. Designed to be loyal servants that were still capable of independent thought, the lifeforms started out as small migrant tribes which spread across the their origin planet of ChakLonia. As the ChakLonians evolved, their science and technology developed to the point where they were on the fringe of space-faring technology. However, the ChakLonian civilization was devastated during the First Great War, which nearly lead to the extinction of the ChakLonian species. However, ChakLong managed to preserve several specimens of the ChakLonians, and through the power of the Holy Gods, the ChakLonians were duplicated and were released onto ChakLonia in masses. The ChakLonians rebuilt under ChakLong's supervision, and soon created a kingdom on ChakLonia, named the ChakLonian Kingdom in honor of their God King. As the ChakLonians conquered their home-world, the ChakLonian Imperium became the de-facto nomenclature of the civilization which inhabited and controlled the majority of the planet. A sudden surge in scientific progress occurred after ChakLonia was completely conquered by the ChakLonians, as a period of relative peace and military stagnation encouraged scientific and culture advancements, as well as development of infrastructure and a vast increase in the population's growth rate. In the time-span of only four centuries, the ChakLonian Imperium had reached the point of space-faring technology under the leadership and guidance of ChakLong. As the technology was developed, numerous space-frigates were launched into space, which landed and colonized many of the nearby planets and moons. As the ChakLonians advanced in technology, researching FTL drives and similar technologies, the ChakLonians spread further into space, and soon colonized its own solar system and nearby solar systems as well. In another millennium, the Empire had a significant increase in space-faring technologies and capabilities as technology that amplified the Emperor's power, in which the Emperor's power would passively be spread across the Empire, harming would-be aggressors. The Emperor's power also empowers ChakLonians, providing guidance and temporarily increasing mental and physical capabilities when in distress. This sudden increase in potential ushered in the Great Expansion, in which the ChakLonian Empire quickly conquered it's local galaxy, named the Chakino galaxy, and surged into nearby dark space, where artificial planets would be strategically placed, almost as military outposts to guard the fringes of the Empire. Territory Boundaries The ChakLonian Empire encompasses the entirety of the Chakino galaxy, and much of the dark-space surrounding the Chakino galaxy, as well the majority of several nearby minor galaxies, as well as the fringes of other major galaxies, in which military outposts are positioned. The approximate total area of influence of the Empire is 5,000,000 cubic light years. Politics The government of the ChakLonian Empire is based on a three layer system. The three main layers are ChakLonian Emperor The ChakLonian God Emperor is the leader of the ChakLonian Empire, and is the utmost ruler of the Chakino Galaxy. The Emperor's decisions carry the most weight in the Empire, and his orders outweigh all others. The opinions of all other parts of the government, including the council and/or the senate are overwritten by the Emperor's, although this only occurs in the most extreme of cases. ChakLonian Council The ChakLonian council is formed by the High Lords of ChakLonia, who are chosen by the Emperor to lead the ChakLonian Empire, so that the Emperor can focus on guiding the Empire through the galaxies. The high lords of ChakLonia can make decisions independently, but any major changes to the Empire or any decision that can affect the Empire extensively require the agreement of the entire council or the Emperor. Even if the council agrees, the Emperor may cancel out the decision. ChakLonian Senate The ChakLonian senate is the conglomeration of representatives from the various parts of the Chakino Galaxy, who are elected by the people of the various planets and worlds. Only ChakLonians may enter the votes, but any ChakLonian may enter, regardless of rank or social status. Theoretically, all ChakLonian citizens may enter, but they must provide their own campaigns, which more wealthy citizens usually have significant advantages. Military Information Retrieval Pending Culture Even though the Empire's reach extends outwards from it's origin galaxy, the extermination of species foreign ot the ChakLonians created a consistent culture throughout the Empire. Economy Information Retrieval Pending Technology Information Retrieval Pending Infrastructure Information Retrieval Pending Demographics The ChakLonian Empire consists mostly of ChakLonians, who make up approximately 80% of the population of the Empire's citizens. The remaining 20% of the Empire is made up of minorities from conquered planets and solar systems, who are forbidden to participate in political affairs. The low percentage of foreign species is due to extermination of foreign species from annexation and conquerings of the ChakLonian Empire. Category:ChakLonian History Category:ChakLonian Empire Category:Civilizations Category:Database Entries